Free Desert with every proposal
by Blossomangel85
Summary: Dean sees a sign in a restaurant window saying Free Desert For every Proposal made in this restaurant on Valentine's Day.. Of course he decides to drag Cass into this as well, wanting to fake propose to him for the pie.. The Kicker.. They both have feelings for the other, though they have never told each other due to not wanting to be rejected.. Will this change things?
1. Chapter 1

**Free Desert for every propsal**

 **Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Ships: Destiel**

 **Characters: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak**

 **AU verse.. No Hunting..**

 **Chapter one**

"Dean... Are you sure about this?", Castiel Novak spoke softly at his best friend Dean Winchester, almost in a whisper.. There had been a sign for Valentines Day on the window of one of the restaurant's in town indicating that there would be Free Desert for any couple that proposed and accepted.. Knowing that this place served really nice pie, of course Dean had been the one to instigate this idea.

Castiel and Dean had been friends for years, They were two years apart, however they grew up together, their parents living in houses across the street from each other in small town called Lawrence, Kansas and had become best friends over the years. Dean was usually the one to one to start any prank or practical joke, and of course Castiel always followed him and yes, he did laugh once it was all said and done and over..

There was one small issue though about this dinner tonight.. Dean and Castiel were not a couple, though Castiel wished with all of his heart and soul that they were. Having recognized during his teen years that he was not attracted to women, it soon become apparent to him that it was Dean that took his fancy and had stolen his heart.. There was no way that he could ever tell Dean this though..

Not wanting to stand the rejection or the possibility of ruining their friendship, he stood by and watched Dean date woman after woman after woman.. It is why he was surprised that Dean didn't have a date for Valentine's Day this year.. He had never spent a Valentine's Day without a gorgeous woman by his side, and this year, he had decided to take Castiel out for dinner and wanted the two of them to pretend to be a couple loved up and becoming engaged just for the sake of a free desert.

"It's an awesome idea Cass.. You know how good the pie there is", Dean smiled down at him as he fixed the other man's tie up and then looked into his eyes, his heart nearly bursting with nervous energy. You see, Dean had a secret himself... He had been into his best friend ever since he accidentally walked in on him in the shower when they were only teenagers. All those years of pretending with a woman, it was getting tiresome and boring. None of the women he dated ever held his attention for long and none of them liked watching Star Wars and Doctor Sexy with him, yet Cass loved all of that.

The free pie was enticing indeed, but it was the idea of pretending to be the love of Castiel's life for just one night at least that got him really excited.. His heart raced at the thought of it being a date, even if Castiel didn't know it yet.. So as they stood there in Cass's apartment, Dean fixing his tie and making sure his jacket was straight, he let himself fantasize that tonight he would be able to play out his one dream in life... He knew it would break his heart at the end of the evening to go back to just being friends, but he needed to know what it felt like, just once.

Smoothing his best friend's tie out, he smiled, "There, All done... Let's go.. Our reservation is in half an hour". Picking up his coat, wallet and keys to the impala from the kitchen bench, he then proceeded to open the door for Castiel.. It was Valentine's Day after all and as far as Dean was aware, Castiel had always spent it home alone, so he wanted to treat the man, make him feel special and make him feel he was the only one in Dean's universe.

 **Hey Readers..**

 **This is another prompt from the group I am involved with on facebook. This is going to be a few chapters at least. The Prompt was Dean and Cass do a fake proposal in a restaurant for free desert but then realize they love each other.. I am slightly changing it where they are both aware of how they feel, but don't want to bring it up to the other till after the proposal is done and they realize they like the feeling of being a couple.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Free Desert for every propsal**

 **Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Ships: Destiel**

 **Characters: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak**

 **AU verse.. No Hunting..**

 **Chapter two**

Seeing Dean holding the door open for him, it got Castiel's heart skipping beats all over the place, he was sure Dean must be able to hear it, the way it was beating, but if Dean could hear it, he wasn't letting on that he could.. The fact that he was going on a date with Dean on Valentine's Day, even if Dean hadn't called it a date was making him feel excited as well as nervous at the same time.

As he led the way out to the car, he did have to stop and wonder why he was letting Dean talk him into this. Sure, it might feel good now for him, but if Dean had any awareness of how Castiel felt for him, he wouldn't be doing this and he was going to get his heart broken by the very man he was in love with.. How could he let himself get talked into it? He was in trouble and he knew it...

Before he could open up the door of the impala, Dean was rushing in front of him and had opened the passenger door for him.. This was just making it even harder, the fact he was acting like a gentleman and every bit like this was a date.. Dean had never done this, opened doors for him so this was new... New, strange and he had to wonder why the man was even behaving like this with him..

The only thought he had was that perhaps Dean didn't want to screw up in front of the staff and other diners at the restaurant so he was starting early with acting as though the two of them were on a romantic Valentine's Date which included a romantic and heartfelt proposal. Though the way that Dean was smiling at him while he closed the door of the impala when he had gotten in was taking his breath away and making it harder for him to even think straight...

"So what is the plan exactly?", turning his head to look at Dean once he had gotten into the car and closed his own door.. He had never been proposed to before and he wasn't sure what to even expect.. Sure he had seen many a proposal on television or the movies, though since it was scripted out, it lost some of that emotion and meaning for Castiel. Never had he seen a real life proposal..

Would this feel real? Or much like in the movies where he knew it was being planned out and staged... "The plan Cass? Well the plan is to have a nice dinner and then during that time, I will propose". Dean didn't wish to go into depth with just how he planned to do it.. The ring he wore on his right hand.. Well, he just hoped that Castiel wouldn't notice it was not where he usually wore it.. Instead it was in a nice small ring box he had found in his parents house and the box was inside his pants pocket..

Even though this was just a fake proposal, Dean Winchester wanted to pull out all stops for Castiel.. He didn't want a half assed job of proposing to the man, Castiel deserved the best, though he wondered if his little stunt would make his best friend aware of his true feelings he had hidden for all these years. That thought did make him scared, what if Castiel did find out and never wanted anything to do with him again? He wasn't sure he could handle that kind of rejection.

Nodding his head, Castiel could sense that Dean didn't wish to reveal this information.. It left him feeling dazed and confused wondering why he didn't want him to know.. Maybe to make it appear more real to the people whom would be watching Dean propose to his /boyfriend/.. It never occurred to him as to the real reason behind why Dean wanted to do this.. He had never seen him with another man before..

It was no secret that Dean was pansexual but he still never had seen him actively pursuing a man like he did women.. Dean also knew that Castiel was gay.. Hell Dean was the first person Castiel even came out too... All of their friends and family knew how they felt for each other, it was only Dean and Castiel themselves that were the last to know... Stopping in the parking lot of the restaurant, "Just wait there Cass", he parked the car, and shut off the ignition.. Once out, he moved smoothly around to the passenger side, once again opening the door for him, holding his hand out to the man...

This was it.. It was now or never.. He couldn't take it back now.. Castiel knew this man was going to be the death of him and he sure it was going to be sooner rather then later.. Taking a deep breath in and then out, he smiled nervously up at Dean while taking his hand and stepping out of the car, straightening up once he was fully out.. "Thank you Dean", heart fluttering at the feel of Dean's fingers lacing around his as he used his other arm to close the door of the impala..

Pulling Castiel closer to him, their hands by their sides, still holding hands, they walked up the restaurant, Dean pulling the door open for them both, and letting Castiel go first, never letting go of his hand and standing near the entrance, "Winchester party of two". The Waiter nodding his head as he took two menu's and escorted them to a small booth near the front window, "Breathe Cass", whispered Dean in his ear so that only Castiel could hear him and he nodded, not trusting his voice, then before he knew it, they were both sitting down on opposite sides of the booth.

 **Hey Readers..**

 **This is another prompt from the group I am involved with on facebook. This is going to be a few chapters at least. The Prompt was Dean and Cass do a fake proposal in a restaurant for free desert but then realize they love each other.. I am slightly changing it where they are both aware of how they feel, but don't want to bring it up to the other till after the proposal is done and they realize they like the feeling of being a couple.**


End file.
